


As feridas que se curam.

by Marvellover28



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Raphael-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 14:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellover28/pseuds/Marvellover28
Summary: Tudo o que Raphaella Oroku queria era uma vida normal, mas ela parece que isso era pedir demais. Vivendo uma vida com vários abusos, Raphaella acaba se metendo em uma grande confusão quando descobre que Hamato Yoshi, ex-marido da atual namorada e noiva de seu pai está vivo. Como ela vai sair disso? E com que danos?All Raphaella Oroku wanted was a normal life, but it seems like this was asking too much. Living a life with various abuses, Raphaella ends up getting into a big mess when she discovers that Hamato Yoshi, the ex-husband of his father's current girlfriend and fiancee is alive. How is she going to get out of this? And with what damages?





	As feridas que se curam.

**Author's Note:**

> Olá amores! Como vocês estão? Nessa história Raphael vai ser uma garota e Mona Lisa vai ser um garoto. Espero que gostem desta história! Eu amo vocês!  
> Hello sweethearts How are you? In this story Raphael will be a girl and Mona Lisa will be a boy. I hope you like this story! I love you!

Tang Shen e seus filhos se sentaram na sala de espera da delegacia, todos ansiosos com notícias sobre o desaparecimento de seu marido, Hamato Yoshi.  
Um policial apareceu e a pequena família olhou para ele, o policial fez um gesto para eles o seguirem e a família entrou numa sala, ele se sentou em uma cadeira e Shen, Leo, Mikey e Donnie se sentaram em frente a eles.  
"Infelizmente Sra. Tang, eu não tenho boas notícias." O policial anunciou e nesse momento Leonardo, um menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis escuros, agarrou a mão de sua mãe fortemente, segurando também suas próprias lágrimas.  
"A única coisa que conseguimos encontrar dele, foi isso. E foi isso que nos ajudou a reconhecer seu marido." Ele informou, colocando e nesse momento, Michelangelo, um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis bebê, agarrou seu irmão Donnie, de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos claros, e começou a chorar fortemente no ombro dele, Donatello tinha suas próprias lágrimas e olhou para seu irmão gêmeo, que consolava sua mãe, Leo olhou profundamente nos olhos do policial.  
"Você não encontrou nada? Nenhuma pista de que pelo menos, e possa estar... Morto." Leo insistiu e o policial abaixou a cabeça, assim as próprias lágrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos azuis, como isso poderia ter acontecido? Como eles poderiam perder seu pai assim? E ele desaparecer sem deixas nada! Nenhuma sinal de seu corpo ou se ele estava morto! Isso não poderia estar acontecendo.  
"Eu sinto muito em informar, mas seu marido está morto." Essas palavras soaram como flechas em seus corações já feridos, eles não podiam acreditar que seu pai estava morto... Um buraco enorme se formou em seu coração, um buraco que nunca seria preenchido novamente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphaella Oroku colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos, tentando descansar um pouco, ela tinha que aproveitar que seu pai tinha saído para resolver alguns negócios, que com certeza não era da conta dela. Respirou profundamente passando a mão por seus cabelos ruivos escuros, ela tinha que ficar atenta, não podia cochilar, se seu pai visse... Com certeza não seria muito agradável como isso terminaria. Como se acontecesse o contrário do que queria, um homem de cabelos negros e olhos pretos abriu a porta violentamente, Raphaella levantou imediatamente encarando seu pai com seus olhos verdes assustados, ele com certeza estava mais mal humorado que o normal.  
Ela tentou se afastar dele, mas ele foi mais rápido e agarrou seu cabelo com força, fazendo ela resmungar de dor.  
"Desde quando você pode dormir Raphaella?" Saki gritou em seu rosto, Raph tentou se afastar do aperto, mas ele ficou cada vez mais forte.  
"E-Eu sinto muito! I-Isso nunca mais vai acontecer!" A ruiva se desculpou, apenas querendo que o pai a soltasse. O homem a soltou, mas deu a ela um tapa na cara, enviando ela ao chão.  
"Vá fazer suas tarefas, agora!" Ele ordenou saindo da sala e ela resmungou, se levantando e agarrando a parte atingida do rosto.  
"Idiota." Ela murmurou com raiva, mas assim que começou a sair da sala, uma forte dor de barriga atingiu seu estômago, Raphaella agarrou fortemente seu estômago e encostou no encosto da porta, quando piorou, ela correu rapidamente para o banheiro, atraindo a indesejada atenção de Oroku Saki.  
Assim que entrou na banheiro, fechou a porta atrás de si mesma, abaixou a calça e a calcinha e sentou no vaso, mas reparou uma coisa que ela não queria que acontecesse.  
"Oh Droga!" Ela resmungou quando viu que sua calcinha estava suja de sangue, e agora? Como ela falaria para o pai? Ele já a odiava, odiaria mais. Coisas assim fariam Raph desejar que sua mãe não tivesse sido assassinada em sua frente, e que se a estivesse aqui, ela não estaria prestes a levar uma surra.  
"Raphaella abra essa porta agora!" Seu pai gritou nervoso e ela apenas se levantou lentamente, vestindo sua roupa, mas, impaciente que Saki era, e arrombou a porta e entrou rapidamente, Raphaella jurou ter visto fumaças saindo de seus ouvidos.  
"Eu já falei pra você nunca fechar essa porta!" Oroku Saki empurrou sua filha para a parede fortemente, fazendo ela gemer de dor quando sua cabeça entrou em contato com a parede.  
"Será que você nunca aprende a lição?!" Ele gritou, seus olhos negros brilhando em fúria, quando ele bateu seu pequeno corpo na parede.  
"Pai eu..." Ela foi interrompida quando seu pai bateu dia cabeça novamente na parede, só que mais forte, sua visão ficou nublada a cada vez que ele batia mais forte.  
"P-Pai eu... E-Eu tive aquela coisa que as garotas têm!" Ela conseguiu gritar e Saki parou e começou a prestar atenção nela.  
"Hoje eu senti uma dor no estômago e vim aqui, e era aquela coisa." Raph explicou novamente, quase chorando, seu pai largou seus ombros e ela caiu no chão, puxando os joelhos para o peito e choramingando.  
Saki vasculhou algumas coisas no armário e achou um pacote de absorventes, se aproximou da garota e entregou para ela.  
"Não pense que só porque ficou menstruada vai se safar de suas tarefas." Ele resmungou e sair do banheiro, batendo a porta atrás de si mesma. Assim que ele saiu ela começou a chorar. Por que ela tinha que ter um pai tão ruim? Raphaella tinha certeza de que os pais normais não fariam isso com a filha, nem mesmo quando elas chegavam nessa fase, era demais pedir um pai normal? Um pai que sentisse ciúmes quando ela falasse de namorar, um pai que a levasse para sair quando ela precisasse ou levar pra tomar sorvete. Aparentemente sim, porque o pai que ela tinha nunca a deixou falar com ninguém, os únicos homens que ela teve contato foram os das gangues que seu pai trabalhava, ela nunca saiu de casa, porque os hematomas e danos que seu pai deixava eram muito evidentes em sua pele pálida e ela nunca tinha provado sorvete, uma vez tentou e o final disso, bem... Não foi agradável. Raph queria uma vida normal, mas parece que o destino tinha outros planos para ela.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tang Shen and her children sat in the waiting room of the police station, all anxious about news of the disappearance of her husband, Hamato Yoshi.  
A policeman appeared and the little family looked at him, the policeman gestured for them to follow him and the family entered a room, he sat in a chair and Shen, Leo, Mikey and Donnie sat down in front of them.  
"Unfortunately Mrs. Tang, I do not have good news." The policeman announced, and at that moment Leonardo, a boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes, grabbed his mother's hand tightly, holding back his own tears.  
"The only thing we could find of him was that, and that's what helped us recognize his husband." He informed her, placing Michelangelo, a blond-haired, baby-blue-eyed boy, at that moment. brown hair and light brown eyes, and began to cry heavily on his shoulder, Donatello had his own tears and looked at his twin brother, who comforted his mother, Leo looked deep into the eyes of the policeman.  
"Did not you find anything? No clue that at least, and may be ... Dead." Leo insisted and the officer lowered his head, so his own tears began to fall from his blue eyes, how could this have happened? How could they lose their father like that? And it disappears without leaving anything! No sign of his body or if he was dead! This could not be happening.  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but your husband is dead." These words sounded like arrows in their already wounded hearts, they could not believe their father was dead ... A huge hole formed in his heart, a hole that would never be filled again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raphaella Oroku put her head between her knees, trying to rest a little, she had to enjoy that her father had left to settle some business, which was certainly none of her business. She took a deep breath, running her hand through her dark red hair, she had to be attentive, she could not doze off, if her father saw ... Certainly it would not be very pleasant how that would end. As if the opposite of what he wanted, a man with black hair and black eyes opened the door violently, Raphaella immediately stood facing his father with his frightened green eyes, he was certainly grumpier than normal.  
She tried to pull away from him, but he went faster and grabbed her hair tightly, making her grumble in pain.  
"Since when can you sleep Raphaella?" Saki screamed at his face, Raph tried to pull away from the grip, but he grew stronger and stronger.  
"I-I'm sorry! I- It's never going to happen again!" The redhead apologized, only wanting her father to let her go. The man released her, but he slapped her in the face, sending her to the ground.  
"Go do your chores now!" He ordered out of the room and she grunted, getting up and grabbing the sore part of the face.  
"Idiot." She murmured angrily, but as she started to leave the room, a severe belly ache hit her stomach, Raphaella gripped her stomach tightly and leaned against the back of the door, when it got worse, she ran quickly into the bathroom, drawing undesired attention from Oroku Saki.  
As soon as she entered the bathroom, she closed the door behind herself, pulled down her pants and panties and sat in the toilet, but noticed something she did not want to happen.  
"Oh damn!" She grunted when she saw that her panties were stained with blood, now what? How would she tell her father? He already hated her, he would hate her more. Things like that would make Raph wish his mother had not been murdered in front of him, and that if he were here, she would not be nearly beaten.  
"Raphaella open that door now!" Her father shouted nervously and she just stood up slowly, putting on her clothes, but, impatient that Saki was, and burst into the door and hurried in, Raphaella swore she had seen smoke coming out of her ears.  
"I told you never to close this door!" Oroku Saki pushed his daughter to the wall heavily, making her moan in pain as her head touched the wall.  
"Will you ever learn your lesson ?!" He screamed, his black eyes glittering in fury as he slammed his little body into the wall.  
"Father I ..." She was interrupted when her father hit head day again on the wall, only stronger, his vision clouded with each time he hit harder.  
"D-Daddy I ... I-I've got that thing girls have!" She managed to scream and Saki stopped and began to pay attention to her.  
"Today I felt a pain in the stomach and came here, and it was that thing." Raph explained again, almost crying, her father dropped her shoulders and she fell to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and whimpering.  
Saki rummaged through a few things in the closet and found a pack of absorbents, approached the girl and handed it to her.  
"Do not think that just because you have menstruation will get rid of your tasks." He grunted and left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. As soon as he left she began to cry. Why did she have to have such a bad father? Raphaella was sure normal parents would not do this to their daughter, not even when they arrived at this stage, was it too much to ask for a normal parent? A father who was jealous when she talked about dating, a father who would take her out when she needed or take her to get ice cream. Apparently so, because the father she had never let her talk to anybody, the only men she had contact were those of the gangs her father worked, she never left the house because the bruises and injuries her father left were very evident on her pale skin and she had never tasted ice cream, once tried it and the end of it, well ... It was not pleasant. Raph wanted a normal life, but it seems that fate had other plans for her.


End file.
